In many optical applications, it is desirable to utilise the same optical path for signals travelling in opposite directions. The advantages that flow from this configuration include a reduction in the amount of optical alignment required, and where the path is through a dedicated medium such as an optical fibre, a reduction in the amount of medium required.
Prior attempts to achieve bi-directional transmission of optical signals, have utilised laser sources operating through partially reflective mirrors or, in the case of transmission through optical fibres, directional couplers. In both cases, the losses incurred by the use of the partially reflective mirrors and the directional couplers respectively have lowered the efficiency of operation.